Controlling an avatar in a computer game or multimedia application enhances the reality of an unreal virtual environment for a user and enhances the user's engagement in the action. An avatar typically has skills which the user does not have in reality as part of the game or multimedia experience. Additionally, a user may be able to select clothing, hair style, and an eye color of the avatar, which may or may not resemble the actual user. However, no matter how different is the character selected to be the user's avatar, the user typically desires to see himself or herself in the avatar.